KUPA THE KILLER KROPKA E IKS E 19
No elo jestem Maciek (nie, nie ten który jest głównym antagonistą tej serii) a ta historia jest prawdziwa i jestem fanem Heroes of the Storm czyi najlepszej gry MOBA ever. Moja historia rozpoczeła się właśnie grając w Hots'a.Tak więc grałem Genjim i byłem na dolnej lini kiedy zauważyłem e w drużynie przeciwnej są jakieś dziwne postacie.Jedna z nich z nickiem Creepytrolldarkplay wyglądała trochę jak Tyrael ale nieco inaczej gdyż wyglądało że chyba ma twarz ale się jej nie przyjrzałem. Druga którą sterował jakiś Maciek&Naula<3Jeff sterował jakomś hybrydą która skojarzyła mi się z połączonymi Mackiem i Naulą w strefie 51.Co to jakiś nowy event Blizzarda? - pomyślałem i przez to omal Diablo i Stiukow z przeciwnej drużyny mnie nie zabili ale ja na szczęście byłem pro więc zgarnołem double killa. I nagle nie spodziewanie dostałem wiadomość by zebrać broń jądrową.PRZECIEŻ JEST TO PLACÓWKA NA BRAXIS pomyślałem.Ale olałem to bo nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż granie w Hotsa więc poszedłem do tej atomówki i wtedy właśnie się spotkałem z Creepytrolldarkplayem i tym drugim. I wiecie co ? Najpierw Creep używał szarży Dialbo, obu ulti Ragnarosa , zarazy Stiukowa i w zasadzie każdego skillu z postaci z Hotsa.Wtedy Maciek&Naula<3Jeff zrobili też każdy skill z tej gry tylko zaczeli od obu ulti Genjiego.Wtedy napisałem na czacie CZO ZA CHITERZY REPORT!!!! I wtedy jakieś dziecko lola napisało TO NIE SOM CZITERZY TULKU HOTS TO PODÓBPKA LOLA A CHO GAL ZŻYNA OD CHO'GATHA I TO NI WSŻYSŻTKO I wtedy się wykłucałęm z nim i tak skończył się mecz.Creepytrolldarkplay był M.V.P. (Most Value Player) i zauważyłem że postać którą grał nazywa się tak samo jak gracz.I to samo z Maciek&Naula<3Jeff. Zreportowałem ich (co w Hotsie w przeciwnieństwie do lola prawe nigdy mi się nie zdarza to był mój pierwszy raz w tej grze) i wtedy w ułamek sekundy odmierzane stoperem Creep i Maciek przyszli do mnie. TY IDIOTO JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ NAS REPORTOWAĆ CREEPA OWSZEM MOŻESZ ALE NAS CZYLI MACKA I NAULI NIE CZY ROZUMIESZ TO CZY MAM CI TO PRZELITEROWAĆ A wtedy Nie słuchaj go to idiota który pomylił drużyny przez co pomógł mi pokonać twą drużynę i sam siebie osłabił. A przynajmniej myślę że to mówili bo wiecie wakacje, specialne wakacyjne skrzynki a ja akurat dostałem Diablo Najwyższe Zło więc olałem ich bo to u mnie normalne że w ułamek sekundy przez okno wpadają do mojego domu. I wtedy zupełnie nieoczekiwanie stało się coś strasznego.M&N<3J odłączył/czyli mi neta.Ale nie to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to Że usunoł mi battle neta i samego hotsa.A jeszcze gorsze było to ŻE ZABRAŁ MI SKINY. Przeraziłem się tak bardzo że się zmoczyłem i poleciałem zmienić ubrania i wtedy Creep i M&N walczyli a jako stronników mieli .... POSTACIE Z HOTSA i to wszystkie które posiadałem (czyli wszystkie bo posiadałem każdą postać).Dobre po stronie Creepa złe (poza Diablo który psół mi komputer i figurki postaci z gier Bliizarda i z wiedźmina) po stronie M&N.I nie nie będe wymieniał bo jestem leniwy.Tak wienc zrobiłem to co zrobiłby każdy szanujący się człowiek Kiedy wróciłem z kuchni niosąc popcorn i colę usiadłem i oglądałem.Normalnie bezpieczna zabawa pomijając to że prawie mnie walneły różne rakiety , kule, magia i inne tam fajne rzeczy które mi kupił tato na święta kiedy miałem 2 lata. I wtedy zauważyłem że wszystkie postacie z hotsa znikneły.Creep i M&N wyjaśnili to tak że skończyło im się HP. Wyszli więc a M&N zgubił/li portfel który sobie pożyczyłem na czas blizej nieokreślony.I wtedy zauważyłęm że jest net więc włączyłem a jakże hotsa i zauważyłem że nie miałem poziomu, postaci, sknów i tak dalej.A najgorsze było to że mogłem grać tylko w tryb... Samouczku Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Kupa the killer kropka e iks e -seria Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:Eee, co? Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Sikłel